


Death of a Great Man

by SpikeSpiegel



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeSpiegel/pseuds/SpikeSpiegel
Summary: A group of Spirits appear before Shido and Ratatoskr. They mean no harm, in fact they need their help. They are from the future, and need their help to track down someone who could be the key to changing the future of someone. Someone who must live to save the future.





	1. Visitors

Shido Itsuka is at school. He says bye to his classmates after the bell, goes to the mess hall for lunch and leaves. Everything in his school life is normal, but his personal life is a different story. Once he's a short distance away from the school, classmates Touka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi closely follow behind him. They are both Spirits of great power, that Shido locked inside himself. "Shido, what's the rush?", asked Origami. "Are you going to make that special dinner you promised to make?". Touka was excited, but Shido is concerned about something else. "I'm afraid to say, Kotori called about something urgent. I don't what it is, but we need to assemble everybody at home and go see what the problem is". He then takes out his phone, and tries to get Miku Izayori on speed dial. "Oh, Darling! Do you want play dress-up and go shopping this afternoon?" 'I'd love to... someday *sarcastic laugh*, but I actually need you to come to my house now. Don't ask why though'. Miku says OK, then he speeds up and Touka and Origami try to follow him. Little does Shido know, he is yet to be aware of what will happen in the future. Something he will literally die from not knowing.

The three reached the house. All the Spirits are present: Touka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi, Nia, Mukuro and Origami. "Kotori, what's happening?" 'We're not sure. In fact, no one at Ratatoskr has ever seen something like this". Shido wondered what she meant for a second, when he suddenly felt something in his heart. * _Thuuu_ _uummmp*._ Shido fell down on his knees. The Spirits gathered around him, as he held his hand next to his heart. He gasped for air, as if he almost had a heart attack. "Shido? What happened?" This came from someone behind him. His sister Mana had just arrived as well. She was out of breath from running from her own school. "I, felt like.. like something came from a distance and hit me really hard. I'm almost certain I was shot". Mana was concerned for her brother, but the Spirits looked like they knew exactly what he was talking about. "Shido is not the only one who felt a strange thumping sound in his heart, I can confirm I felt it at the same time". 'Same here Yuzuru, and I don't think it's because of us'. "Yeah. I, um, felt like someone just hit me". 'I can't believe it caused this'. Everyone else also felt it, but the Spirits looked more bothered than seriously hurt.

'What caused this?' This was another voice from behind, but this time from the stairs. Everybody turned around to who it was. This person was in the darkness, but stepped out and walked towards them. It was someone they expected to arrive soon: Kurumi.

Mana was just about to jump her, when Origami stopped her. "Wait. I think she's in the loop as well". Kurumi laughed. "No wonder you were never the blood-thirsty one, when you two were at the AST". Shido got up, like nothing ever happened. "Hello Kurumi. I'd welcome you to our home, if you'd give friendly visits more often and didn't look like you were dressed to kill!" Kurumi stepped closer to him. "Heh ha ha ha. Why thank you Shido for complementing me so much. It makes wonder when I'll ever let you seal me". As she was saying this, she stood beside him, wrapping her hand around his neck and almost made lip contact with him. Kotori pushed her away. "You should work on your sarcasm. Anyway, you felt that just now didn't you?" Mana looked back and forth. What was going on? "Hey! Why should I be left out of my brother problems just because I'm not a Spirit!". Shido turned towards her, "Sorry Mana. It appears that we felt the shockwave of a spatial quake". Kotori replied "More than that. It was something worse". But Mana was more confused than ever, "Stop trying to build tension already. Just tell us what 'it' was!" With that, Kotori got out her communication device. With the press of a button, everyone was teleported onboard the Fraxinus EX.

Reine comes to them, as the rest of the crew are typing quickly. On the monitor, is a 3-D image of a sphere high above Tengu City. "We've located a large wave of Spirit energy coming a source in the sky. It hasn't done anything yet, but it's get bigger and bigger and randomly emits shockwaves you probably felt a few minutes ago". Shido gasped, "Is it a new Spirit?" Kozue said, "If it is, there's many of them because we've already identified multiple energy sources inside the sphere". 'WHAT?!' Then, Kyouhei told them the worst part: The sphere is bigger, but the shockwaves aren't. Inside, they get bigger after leaving the sources but once outside they go into a controlled state. Almost as if the energy sources are siphoning their own strength to make the sphere bigger. And *gulp* it's coming towards us. We keep moving to other places, but the sphere turns around and follows us". Kurumi looked unsatisfied. "It appears your going to have more company. And they seem to be familiar with you Shido". Shido sweated a bit, "I don't suppose Spirits have a communication network that's spreading word of me and what I do with Spirits?"

There's a code red alarm. "Commander, there's a wave of Spirit energy from the sphere connecting to us!", said Munechika. "It's trying to teleport something into the ship!" Warned Hinako. Reine turned on all the security alerts, "Be careful! Whatever it is has more strength and intelligence than we anticpated. Be alert everybody!" The Spirits got ready for what was to come, even Kurumi. Shido stepped back, and hoped nothing is coming to get him. A puff of light and smoke appeared near the monitor. The room was filled with smoke for a few seconds, before air conditioning cleared it away. The crew moved away from the mysterious light.

There standing before them, were eleven maidens of various colours. They all wore different clothes, and were about the same age as Shido and the Spirits (even Yoshino). While these girls didn't look like anyone familiar, their appearances felt nostalgic. "Hey, I feel like I've seen them before", Shido said with a concerned face. Kotori said "Your right. It's like they're distorted reflections of someone we know". A girl in black stepped forward. "Your not wrong Kotori Itsuka. 'Huh? How do you know me?' In response to that, a girl in red stepped forward. Kotori looked closely at her, and screamed. "Commander, what's wrong?" Asked Kyouhei. Shido and Touka looked at her, she was blushing. "Kotori? What's got into you? 'Is it that girl?' Kotori breathed in and out, in Shido's arms and calmed down. "It... it's like..*voice squeaking* like she's.. 'the love child of you and Shido?". Everyone was silent for a second, after what the girl in red said. Shido got stepped closer to her, "aah. Please tell me your joking". "You don't have to believe what we say. Just look". The girl in black extended her arm to the other girls, and everyone looked at them. All the spirits screamed, except Kurumi who was more curious. "I can't believe what I'm seeing! They look like each one of us and darling combined!", Miku shrieked. The crew looked themselves, and were confused as to what they were seeing. "Sorry we didn't say it straightaway, but we have travelled from the future. As you now see, our mothers are the Spirits. And, we have the same father: Shido Itsuka".


	2. The New Spirits

After hearing what they just heard, Mana rushed to Shido and punched him off his feet. She grabs him by his shirt, "You Animal!!! I always thought it wasn't safe for all these girls to be living with you, I just never thought you would eventually do something like this!" Kotori then slapped him his face left and right, "Have you been having sick dreams of us all this time! And your just waiting to fulfill them in the future!" 'Assessing situation: in the future Shido will have taken advantage of my love for him, and will give birth to a new life'. "Yoshinon, how are children born?" 'Wa-wait! No one is more confused about this than me!' During this arguing, the girl in black shot a flintlock into the ground. Everybody was quiet. "Excuse the mess I made, I just had to get your attention" Kyouhei yelled "Just who in the future taught you to damage expensive property! Miss?" 'My name is Najini, and the answer to the former is you". *sigh* Kyoji scoffed at that, "Not really a surprise that in the future he's still an idiot on a regular basis". The other members of the team silently laughed as that, but then Shido said "enough of the future, we'd like to know what about it send you here". "Thank you for that father, and I will begin".

Najini said "First allow me to explain how we were born. Shido, you still have the Spirit's powers locked inside you?" 'Yes. Do you do know why I lost control a while ago?" 'You could stay that was... excuse me, fertilisation'. Now, everyone was more confused of where this was all going. "The powers locked inside you, they're taking a form of life of their own. As soon as they left their native host and were sealed inside you, they began to adapt to your body by bonding with your DNA. It may be because of all Spirit power originating from Mio Takamiya, who wanted her power to be with you but we're still hazy on that. But this was all just a mixture, until recently. When you lost control, it was because the powers had fully encoded themselves into your DNA sequences and you felt them trying to take control and fought back. Once you got control again, they instead started to manifest into separate entities inside you with your DNA copied into them. We believe this same process happened during their time in the Spirits, and that Spacequakes were their bodies trying to take back control. Over time, they grew bigger and stronger. It reached a point where you couldn't hold them in anymore, and had to return them to the Spirits. Luckily, the Spirits were now in control thanks to their love for Shido stabilizing control. But by then, they had used genes from both the Spirits and Shido to create their own unique DNA. They eventually developed consciousness of their own, and needed physical bodies. Therefore, they grew inside the Spirits. Slowly nibbling their bodies and nutrient to create flesh and blood surrounding them. Rather than clones, their bodies developed traits both original and adapted from Shido and the Spirits. And eventually, they came fully developed with bodies and souls into the world just like babies. While their bodies were reworked from Shido and the Spirits, their consciousness were unique and independent from them. In other words, we were born. We have powers and personality traits similar to Shido and our respective mothers, but we think and feel for ourselves".

Reina asked "But, what about the Sephira Crystals? They should be a solid form of all that Spirit power". 'They are. But, there was still energy left behind that was too small to detect when the process occurred. Once they leeched on to Shido, they could not be removed until they grew'. However, there was one important question Shido wanted to ask. "Hey. In the Future, what happens to me. I think your all good people, but it sounds like your saying I'm in a bad situation because of this". Afterwards, silence again. Nijuni looked nervous, and stepped back. The red girl responded, "Because of us, your life deteriorates quickly. For the Spirits, we took what we needed for growth like babies. But since we were all kept inside you much longer, we took more than what you could handle: in 25 years from now you Shido Itsuka will die".

Everybody was now in shock, except for Shido, who had a serious face on. "So, your here to prevent that?" They all nodded. "We searched for answers from Mio. We never found her. But thanks to our own research, we found the answer. The Sephira Crystals can turn into Qlipha Crystals, but they also have a second form. That is the Chassida Crystals. We were able to use a bit of Touka's Sephira and Qlipha energy to create it, and discovered it could restore energy to Shido without any side effects. We made Chassida Crystals from all of our mothers. But before we could use them, someone stole them. Whoever they were, they escaped through a portal to the past. We don't know what their goals are, but we found that they time travelled here and we followed them straight here". Kyoji asked,"pardon me ladies, but could tell me if I have a successful marriage in the future?" 'Really? They're not here to tell you about your future marriages!' Najini calmly told them "We can't do that. To avoid possibly damaging the flow of time, we won't tell you things about your future that you could alter with the knowledge of it. What we've told already is inevitable things".

Suddenly, there was a Spacequake in the distance. Everybody was shaken up, though no one fell. The team immediately looked over the damage. "I don't believe this!" 'We've never experienced something of this magnitude'. Kotori got into her seat, "What's the situation?" In the distance far from the city, a large white dome continued to be present. The light was intense, and it made a sound that could shatter the eardrums of those close of the blast radius. "No doubt it's the thief. Whatever they're planning, they're going to be doing a lot of damage to this time period". 

It was now dark. The mysterious explosion imploded into a single light, which simply blinked away. The damage didn't kill anybody since it was outside the city, but it left a large crater in its wake. There was nothing left to be done. Afterwards, Yoshino yawned and Shido suggested that they go home and rest for now. It was a lot to take in what happened today. Everybody was now more curious of these new Spirits and what they were like. They arrived at home. Their house had dozens of floors, though Najini suggested they sleep with their mothers for tonight. "That's perfectly fine, but could you please introduce yourselves to your father of future past. The girls may not see it, but I'm seeing doubles! (Including the Yamai sisters)" 'Oh yes! That should have been the first thing we talked about".

One by one, they introduced themselves and a bit about them. They all went in the order of their mothers who were sealed by Shido, except for Najini coming first as they were already familiar with her: As you know, my name is Najini. I am later the commander of Ratatoskr, and I'm prolific at cooking, inventing new equipment and hand-to-hand combat. And... I am the daughter of Kurumi Tokisaki. Hello, I'm Hiroko the daughter of Touka Yatogami. I love to come up with plans and calculations. Good evening! I'm the daughter of Yoshino, Yurika! And I will always be clear about everything! Next is me, the daughter of Kotori Itsuka: Pala Paja. I'll always be their to provide help for my sisters in battle. Hey everybody! I can't believe I get to see father when he could join me for games! Oh! I forgot to say I'm Uran the daughter of Kaguya Yamai. And I'm Yuzuru's daughter, Riku. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm her cousin/half-sister/other-half. Next is me, Miku Izayoi's daughter: Chisa. It was my brilliant research that found the Chassida Crystals, though now they're gone I think I'll just help my mother's music career for now. It's good to see you all in good health, I am the daughter of Natsumi, Maji. Though I couldn't bring any equipment from the future, I will use whatever is available to treat everyone and make sure father lives to see us become women! It's a pleasure to meet you all here, for I am Rani the daughter of Origami Tobiichi! I will do whatever I can to stop those preventing us from accomplishing our goal! Then there's me, Inari the daughter of Nia Honjou. I am happy to see to my mother during her earlier days, and I hope I will provide hope for her future. And lastly, me. I am the daughter of Mukuro Hoshimiya: the great Hiki! I will probably be spending my time designing new clothes for us to wear during our time here, but err... please don't leave me alone because I really want to be with someone at all times!

"Oh, and I also should mention this. Some of us have traits similar to our mothers, but we all share a connection to you father. Each of us are like you in various degrees, depending on how close we feel to you". 'I see. That's... flattering, I guess it's like you really are my children. Metaphorically speaking, of course'.

And that was it. These maidens of various looks and personality were here to stay for a while. This of course made Mana and the Spirits a little uncomfortable. "Shido. As your little sister, I won't criticise your future life choices. But, please don't get so comfortable with these girls until we're sure of what they say!" Shido didn't flinch. "Well, I'll admit I don't know how to react to all of this. But I do feel a strong connection to them, like I do with the Spirits. *clap*. Now that's settled, let's please have dinner and go to sleep to process all of what happened today". With that, everybody began walking into the living room to eat. All the daughters went in with their mothers. Except Najini. When Kurumi tried to get close to her, she suddenly grabbed Shido's hand. "Father, may I sleep in your room tonight?" Kurumi was unphased by this. "My word! It seems your the closest to your father. You must not like me at all". Shido awkwardly laughed, "I can see that. Kurumi, you can sleep in any free room you like. And Najini, being called 'father' is really odd. Please just call me by my first name, OK?" 'Yes, Shido'. She then pulled him into the house, followed by a happily smiling Kurumi and irritated Mana.


	3. And Call Me Daughter

Everybody sat at the table for dinner. While the Spirits got to know more about their daughters, Shido and Najini were making dinner. Oddly, every time Shido turned to get something, Najini was there to give him what he needed. She also chopped and stirred food similar to Shido. Mana asked "Najini, is there a reason you act like Shido so much?" 'What do you mean?', as she was adding sauce to Shido's pan. Natsumi asked, "Does this imply the person Shido marries in the future is Kurumi?". Miku laughed at this. "Hah ha ha. I don't think darling marries anyone of us, so we can all have our share of him". Rani got up and said "Father may not get married, but our existence is acknowledged". Suddenly, there was now silence.

Najini finished making her dishes, then turned around to face everyone. "Rani, you really can never read between the lines". Hiki shouted "Why'd you have to say that? We may never stay with father now!" Pala Paja said, "I suppose this is inevitable stuff as well, but we do.. or will after we're born have birth certificates with father's name alongside our mothers". Najini added, "Polygamy is still illegal, but having children with multiple mistresses isn't. Society may not be comfortable with it, but as long as your women and children get along then there's nothing to worry about". Shido was shocked by this. 'What am I in the future, an emperor with many concubines?!' Najini hugged Shido's arm, which irritated some. "No Shido, your a man who loves and values his family when trying to make the world a better place". Najini said this in such a sincere voice, that it got a different reaction from Kurumi.

Then, Kurumi got out her musket and pointed it at Najini. Everyone got up in shock, except a terrified Shido. "Kurumi! Why are you pointing a weapon at your own child?!" 'Simple Shido: she is annoying me'. *BANG!* A shot was fired. There is silence and a body laying face down. But Shido and Najini weren't hit. Instead, Kurumi was the one who fell to the ground. There was a pool of blood, as Shido was shocked to see another Najini with a shotgun standing beside the body. Origami shouted "She can make clones too?!" The Spirits were even more scared, but the Spirit children looked more concerned. Then the second Najini turned around. Her shotgun was now breathing down the barrel of another shotgun, another Kurumi. "Not only can I make clones like you mother, I also know where your clones are. That's how I stopped your attack, am preventing your second and I already have more clones pointing guns at your other selves". This time, she was saying it in a serious, no-excuses-taken voice. Kurumi dropped her grin, and her shotgun. "Not only am I annoyed, I'm actually scared stiff. My own daughter can actually end my life if she wanted to". Najini and Kurumi's clones disappeared, and everybody quietly went back to what they were doing a moment ago. As they were eating, Najini said to her mother "Don't blame me mother. I will be the person I am because of you". Kurumi said nothing.

During the meal, each daughter also had something to say to their respective mother. Touka asked what Hiroko loved doing. "I can't give the details, but we won't be raised in the best environment. As a result, I learnt to solve problems myself and that's what I do. I do most of the choirs and I fix technology that aren't working properly". 'Do you... like eating?' "That's all I want to get paid in!" The two hugged eachother like best friends. Yoshino asked "I err, hope your err.. braver to talk than me". 'Don't worry mother, I speak for our team: The Seekers. I introduce ourselves, read out group messages and put bad guys in their place. And your the one who will teach me how to speak clearly, and to collect cute toys!' Yurika said this with a very goofy grin? "Oh. Th..thank you". Origami had a more unique talk with her daughter. Rani said, "I always train with my sisters to be a great fighter. During battle, me and Najini lead the team straight into the fight and often deal the finishing blows. I also work-out, go hiking, biking and explore environments. I'm also told that I talk too much". Origami cracked a bit. "Well. You do have a lot of character. I think we need to do some more talking before bed". Kotori however, grilled her daughter. "Just what the hell! Why don't you succeed me as commander of Ratatoskr!" Pala Paja calmly sliced her food, and said that "I'm support. Najini is a natural-born leader and fighter, I'm just there to give tactical and moral support". 'And what about the 'shoot the expensive floor' routine? Don't tell me my second-in-command is still that in the future'. "No mother, he's a retired member. As such, we asked him for some tips. I learnt to be always in high spirit, while Najini learnt some unorthodox methods of being a leader". A similar rift with Yuzuru and Riku. "Question: why do you talk so comfortably daughter?" 'I can't tell you who taught me how to speak and write, but I can say it wasn't you. That's why I don't talk or look like a robot, like you mother'. "Conformation: that burned". Yuzuru placed her head down. Riku held her hand. "But you taught me how to be kind and caring. I can calm any fight among The Seekers, understand someone's suffering, and convince people to help us. And I thank you mother for all that you have, or will, do for me". Yuzuru smiled a bit, and looked as if she sheded a tear. Kaguya and Uran, couldn't be more alike. They talked about what games they like to play, how they liven the mood, always get annoyed of how close others are to Shido and what they like to do with their 'other half'. Meanwhile, Shido felt uncomfortable being in the middle of a staring contest between Najini and Kurumi. "If I said your my favourites, can I not get caught in the cross fires between you two?" 'There's no to need to apologise Shido, because I don't know why my daughter despites me so much and vice versa'. Najini said "I'll tell you later", and the the two went back to eating. Miku was half interested, half confused about Chisa. "I admire how much work you put into the team, but how do you look so good being a guy in the chair?" 'I could look up how to look after my skin online, but I prefer getting your advise. While I usually do paperwork and research, I do sometimes put on shows for us and post some online. And I have to look my best for them'. Miku hugged her, "So your a closet star?" 'What? No mother, I just..' The same scenario happened with Nia and Inari. "What do you do, except loving me so much?" 'I have no other redeeming qualities, I just follow orders and do me correctly. And... I sometimes look at your work. I greatly admire your art and cosplay costumes mother, and.... well I try to get a feel of them' "So you'll will wear some of the cosplay I made recently!" 'Huh? But err.. there can't possibly be any time for that' "Don't worry, we'll start right after dinner!" 'Huh?' Nia hugged her tightly "Your the best daughter ever!" And again with Natsumi and Maji, "You just heal the wounded?" 'Yes mother! After an incident that I'm not allowed to describe, I learnt what needs to be done! I created a magical power that can heal my sisters or the wounded, and harm anyone who I don't like'. Natsumi was very impressed by this. "I think I already love you". Ditto for Mukuro and Hiki. "I heard you talking about designing clothes, but I'm more curious about that second thing you said". 'Well... I always got scared that I may have a bad childhood of being without anyone like you mother'. Mukuro looked concerned, "Your worried about your father's death?" 'Don't worry, I'm the great Hiki! I have my sisters, you and those who love my designs to keep me company! I just.. would feel a void inside me with my father around'. She started to cry, and Mukuro comforted her.

Mana was left out; she continued eating, wondering what was going to happen in her future.

Everyone had finished eating, then Shido cleaned the dishes fast thanks to Hiroko's and Najini's help. "As I said, I'll sleep with you Shido since I can't stand my mother". Kurumi got in her face, and said "But I REALLY want to get to know you. Like why your presence is so daunting". Shido had enough, and pushed the two aside. "ENOUGH! I'm not sleeping with anyone until I know why you two hate each other so much!". Najini looked at Kurumi with a very vicious face, while the rest of the Seekers stepped a bit back with the Spirits and Mana. "I can't go into detail of how father seals you mother, but he does! You'll eventually feel things like a normal human being, and father seals away your powers! And they are locked inside him. As I said before, how much of his life force we take depends on your desires. Your not just the top of the list mother, you want to suck all of father's life force so yours doesn't stop! While you feel differently towards father, your innner desire for him still exist and leave with your powers. When I was born, I loved and was closer to father more than anyone else". Najini started to cry, but continued. "But at a cost. I took too much of his life force, and it goes on after my birth. And then, he eventually goes into a coma that he may never awake from. And you... *whimpering* You feel so guilty of what you did and your past sins that you stop cloning yourself and taking life force and let yourself die. Because of YOUR DESIRES, I will be responsible for the deaths of the father and mother I love more than anything!" Najini collapsed and cried non-stop.

After that shocking revelation, Shido and Mana comforted her while the Spirits felt sorrow for their future. "I'll leave. Looks like I'm not needed for tonight". With that, Kurumi sank into the ground and disappeared. The Spirits and Seekers went upstairs to bed. "You can sleep with me for tonight". He and Mana helped her get up and go upstairs. "Hey, look on the bright side. Knowing about that future event didn't change anything". Najini wiped her eyes, "I guess our theory wasn't as accurate as we thought. Or, maybe it's already set in stone". She sounded concerned, but a little bit happy to have a talk with her father. They got to Shido's room, where everyone is waiting. Everyone said goodnight to Shido, and went to their rooms. Before leaving, Mana said “Shido, as your little sister I don’t know how to react to all this. All I know, this that your future is in jeopardy. Please help these people help you”. Shido and Najini go inside the room. "Hey, do you need some privacy to change?" 'I already have'. She pointed behind her, where a clone of hers was there with pyjamas. "I had some of my clones convince the team back at Ratatoskr to get us pyjamas. This one changed while we were all eating, and the others have already delivered the rest to my sisters". Shido smiled. "Huh. Neat". Najini then fused with the clone, and get straight into Shido's bed. "Umm. This is the first time I slept with someone other than Kotori when we were kids". 'It's alright. You sleep with the Spirits one at a time to comfort them during their pregnancies, and then us when we are scared of the dark". Shido was weirded out, but glad he still cares about everyone in the future. He then gets into bed and turns out the lights. "Hey. I may not like how mother feels towards you, but I still love her". Shido yawned. "Got it. And, don't blame yourself for our misery". Some of the rest were still up and making loud noises, but it eventually stopped. Shido, the Spirits, his biological sister and the Seekers all go to a quiet sleep. Far into the distance, someone is watching and thinking of what awaits them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess how I came up with the names of these new characters?


	4. Important History

During the night, Shido is in a dream sequence. First, he sees a man in a hospital bed. Around him is fog and nothing else. Shido steps closer to the bed, hoping it's not what he thinks it is. Then, he hears voices behind him. "NOOOOOOO!". He turns around, and is petrified when people go straight through him. And, a beeping sound that began to weaken. Turning again, he sees the new Spirits around the bed. Shido knew who that man was. But then, the fog disappeares and so does the visions. He is now in his home, but it looks older. Shido looks around. No one is coming or in view. "Maybe I'm in Najini's memories or something like that". With no clear explanation, Shido decides to go see his room.

It's still quiet. Then, he sees two persons walking down the stairs. It's Kotori and Touka. Though they're older, it's clear to see who they are. He tries to talk to them, but it fails. They look deeply depressed, like they are mourning someone's death. In Kotori hands is a framed picture, and he knows who it is. Or at least, who he thought it was. Upon closer inspection, Shido's surprised by who he sees in the picture. "Kurumi!" Suddenly, he hears someone something from a far. As the voice gets louder, the visions around him disappear more. "Fath...er. moth..er. Father." The last one, sounded like it came from right infront of him.

Shido realises he's now awake. It's still dark outside, but he sees the voice is a sleeping Najini. She seems to be crying in her sleep. "Mother". There's a little whimper in her voice, as a tear rolls down her eye. "Guess I was right", Shido thinks as he wipes away her tear. He embraces her. "I get that's my future". Najini has quieted down, and Shido goes back to sleep.

It's morning. Ratatoskr were still trying to find out the location of the mysterious thief. "SHIDO!!!" The voice was so loud, it woke up everybody. Except Shido and Najini. Kotori and Mana rushed inside his room. Shido is still fast asleep, but Najini wakes ups. *yawn* "Did something happen?". 'Sure did. Look downstairs!' Shido then woke up, but still half-asleep. Najini and Mana helped him get out of bed, and downstairs. Everyone else joins them, but Hiyoku isn't there. On the living room table, were plates of breakfast. There were a pair of plates at each seat. One had scrambled eggs on a slice of toast, with some beans on the side. The other plate had rice with sweet and sour pork, a small bowl of miso soup between the two plates. In the kitchen, was a couple of Najini clones and Hiroko in aprons. Najini realized something, "Oh yes. I add a couple of clones to make breakfast". Shido is speechless. _I better not play favorites with these girls._

Shido looks over all of his daughters, but pays close attention to Najini. Each one truly is unique to their respective mothers. And they love him just as much and could die for both, but that could be the downside with Najuni. He's seen her vulnerable twice, and if not careful she could be more destructive than her mother.

Once breakfast is complete and the dishes are cleaned, an unexpected guest arrives. Of course it's Kurumi, but not in the state you'd expect. She is sweating, covered in dirt and her face says that she is confused. Shido jumps right into her as she collapses. Pala Paja warns everyone "Get around them, this may be a trick!" The Spirits do so but this is no trick, Kurumi is in genuine distress. Shido feels her forehead, "I can't tell why but she's burning up". 'Mother?' Nijuni looks over and holds her hands with great worry. 

"This is Kotori, I need you to teleport us up now!" Most of everybody step back, as the four of them are covered in a whirl of light before disappearing. They appear in a hallway of Fraxinus. Reina rushes in with a gurney on wheels, "With have to get her to the medical bay now!" Nijuni made a clones for herself, who help Shido get Kurumi up. She clenches her teeth, and holds her head like it's about to burst. "AAAAAAAH!" Something wild and untamed was happening in her body, as everybody tries to keep her still for the time being. Her screams are so loud, loud enough to break glass. Shido looks over her. Her body is vibrating, and her clothes look so loose and cramped. Despite how bad she looks, he was not going to show sympathy for a mass murderer. But for his daughter, he has to. "Father! Please hold her hand!" Shido didn't want to, not just because he didn't want to but also because he didn't know how dangerous she could be in this state; Kotori thinks this still may be an act. _Does she want to see the look on her worried daughter's face?_ Everyone has reached the hospital ward, and by this time Kurumi has fallen asleep with nightmares.

The three wait outside the observation room for a few minutes. Najini can't stop crying. "Hey Najini? There's something I need to tell you" She turns her weeping head to him, "Is it about mother?" Shido looks at Kotori, who realises he needs a few minutes alone with her. She leaves. "Najini. This morning I saw this dream, or rather your dream about my death". Nijuni looks over herself, as if to find something obscure. "If your looking for a way to get out of this you don't need it. I just want to know if Kurumi did something like commit suicide in front of you. It's not like I can stop it.... for now". Just then, Reine comes out of the room. "Commander, Shido! Come quickly!" Kotori hears her, while Shido steps up with Najini at hand. "Is there something seriously wrong?" 'Actually.. you should come in and see'. No one knows what she's suggesting, but Shido goes in with Najini.

Kurumi lays asleep on the hospital bed. She's calmed down, but occasionally turns her head in delusion. Nothing is attached to her except a heart monitor, and that is the strange part. Her heart rate seems to rapidly change. One minute 150 BPM, sometimes 40 BPM and even stopped at 0 for a second. It evens causes the heart monitor to shake like it's about to explode. Shido sweats, as he decides the only thing to do is hold her hand for as long as possible. Najini steps foward, sensing something in her. "Do you know what this is?" Before she could answer, Kurumi moved again. "Mother! What's wrong?!" Shi..do?' She opened her eyes. "Kurumi?" Her arm reached for Shido, who lifted her up. Her skin was hot like a kettle. "Shido. Thank you.. for being close to me". 'Sure I guess, but listen. Can you remember what happened?". Najini stepped back. Shido looked at her, seeing only a blank stare. "What now? What's going on here?!" Before anyone could answer, Kurumi puts her arm around Shido's neck. And, she draw her face closer to his. Shido knew what she was going to do, but didn't stop her. _So this is the moment I've been dreading._ A second later, Kurumi locks lips and kisses Shido. A dark mist surrounds her, but quickly transfers to Shido before disappearing. She then lets go, and Shido catches her head. Her clothes slowly began to disappear. Reina takes a large blanket from a spare bed, and places it over the now calm Kurumi. 

After much concern, which lead to no concern at all, Shido has finally sealed Kurumi's powers. 


End file.
